


Outed by Viktuuri Smut

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, How Do I Tag, Humor, I spell it Yuuri, Identity Reveal, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Post-Canon, Retirement, SkyGem Retirement Challenge, phichit reads smutty fanfiction, phichit sends vikturri fanfiction to yuuri, this au gives me life, yuuri reads fanfiction, yuuri reads viktuuri smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Most people, male and female alike, are in love with the sweet Japanese boy in their Sports Psychology class. However, why have they not searched up Yuuri Katsuki on Google? If they had, that would have certainly saved them much heartbreak from the sugary fluff-filled couple that they have no methods of breaking apart. They would have read the countless number of smut that was written about them too. They even have their own ship name that trended for a while -- Viktuuri!





	Outed by Viktuuri Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Retirement AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287457) by SkyGem. 



Quinn stared at the scene. A blushing Yuuri was giggling at his phone, the numerous phone charms jingled like wind chimes as his hand shook. Wondering what Yuuri was giggling at, Quinn crossed the space towards Yuri and asked what had gotten Yuuri in such a state. 

“What are you giggling about Yuri?” Quinn inquired. 

“My best friend Phichit just sent me this fanfic that he found. It is absolutely filled with smut and such improbable situation that it is downright hilarious!” Yuuri said as he extended the the phone towards Quinn. 

“You’re right. Wait -- Yuuri Katsuki! Isn’t that you? Whose Victor?” Quinn exclaimed. 

“Viktor actually, not Victor. Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki is my husband.” Yuuri said with a sweet smile on his face. 

Among hearing this, the surrounding eavesdroppers’ hearts shattered. Questions on top of questions were catapulted towards the graceful Japanese man. 

“--You’re married?!”

“-- Isn’t Viktor Nikiforov that gold medalist figure skater?” 

“-- Is that why your gold ring is on your right hand -- because Viktor is Russian?” 

“-- How did you two meet?” 

“-- I read some fanfiction about you instead of studying for my finals last year!”

Yuuri, startled at the bombardment of questions, gaped in shock. “Wow. I guess America doesn’t really keep up with the Winter Olympics, much less the smaller competitions.”

“Were you any good?”

“I guess I was decent. I mean I won 2 golds in the Grand Prix … and 2 golds in Worlds … and maybe a silver in Pyeongchang, but I had Viktor for a coach! He would be a great coach if he could stop his criticisms to be so sharp and painful that would make anyone, well maybe except Yura, from bursting into tears as soon as he opens his mouth.” 

“Omg, if only I searched up your name sooner, I mean, it did sound familiar. You are literally a gay icon and an internationally famous competitive figure skater with your equally famous husband.”

“Viktor is much more famous than I am plus I am not that famous anymore, I am retired.”

“Dude, some fans found you three days ago. You are still very famous.” 

Some music starts playing in the back with gasps and other sounds of surprise reach the two friends. Yuuri immediately recognized that as his Eros routine and starts blushing. 

“Wow! This is you?! You are even more flexible than I am and I’m a gymnast! Can I please have your autograph?” the girl with the blue jacket asked. 

With another sweet blush, Yuuri complied to the request and before some people can properly nurse their shock, their professor arrived and began teaching to the frozen class. All was well and another mystery of Yuuri Katsuki have been solved. The next mystery was how Yuuri met Viktor. It would be a wonderful story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up writing my own version of Sky-Gem's retirement AU that I absolutely love ... and read all the ones gifted to her. This ended up a lot shorter than I expected it to be, but I may end up writing some other scenes that may connect with this fan fiction chronologically. I hope you enjoyed reading my first fan fiction! By the way, if anyone found a fan fiction that is like Sky-Gem's Delinquent!Yuuri AU, can you please share it to me? I would absolutely love reading it!


End file.
